


I Got An 'A'

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Model!Minho, Photographer!Thomas, Sexual Tension, Teresa and Thomas are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas needs the perfect model for his photography project. He's looked high and low, but comes across Minho in a cafe and he's the perfect model for what he has in mind. If he gets a little extra out of it, it's not his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got An 'A'

Thomas was at a loss at what to do. He’d spoken with everyone he knew for advice, but he needed the perfect model for his photography class. Thomas was a bit of a perfectionist and even if photography was only a hobby, it was a hobby he took seriously. Everything needed to be perfect for his project. The project was due in a week and he couldn’t find anyone that matched what he wanted to portray. 

“Thomas, just pick someone. It can’t be that hard.” Teresa said as she sipped her coffee. “You’re already getting an ‘A’ Professor Paige loves your work.”

“I’m getting and ‘A’ and praise for my work because I put the time and effort into making it perfect.” Thomas said exasperatedly.

“Don’t come crying to me if you’re down to the last minute and haven’t done anything.” 

Thomas gave her a look. “You already modeled for a past project. I need something fresh, something new. Something,” Thomas stopped. 

A man was serving a coupe a few tables over. He wore the customary blue cafe uniform and apron, but he still looked unique and super hot. 

“Hold that though.” Thomas said as he stood up. 

“Hey!” Thomas called. 

The man turned around slightly angry. “Look, if I got you order wrong, I’m sorry. This is my first day and-” 

“You’re perfect.” Thomas said as he looked the man up and down. The short sleeved, button down uniform shirt accented the man’s buff arms amazingly well. His face was sculpted by gods His lips were plump, cheeks reddened, eyes shining with emotion, and his hair was styled as if the guy had spent hours on it. The pure anger Thomas saw in the man’s face glowed and Thomas could be that this man took command easily. 

“What?” the man asked, confused. 

Thomas smirked as the man’s face contorted into the confusion Thomas had pictured exactly. This guy was absolutely what he was looking for. 

“I’m a photographer.” Thomas explained. “I’m working on this project for class, and I would love if you could help me out.”

“Look, dude, I don’t even know your nam-” 

“It’s Thomas. My name is Thomas.” Thomas said suddenly. 

“Okay, Thomas, like I said, I don’t even know you. For all I know, you’d pull me in the back of your van and kidnap me.” 

“My brother wouldn’t do that.” Teresa came up and patted Thomas on the shoulder. “Trust me he’s been looking for a model for weeks. Please, if you can help him out?” 

Minho looked between the two of them. “Okay, any place I should meet you?” 

“When do you get off?” Thomas asked. 

Minho checked his watch. “In about 3 hours.” 

“I’ll meet you back here. We can got to my apartment if that’s fine.” Thomas wrote his information down and showed Minho his ID. 

“You live in D building?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“My friend, Newt, lives there.” Minho said simply. 

“Newt? I know him. He did some model work for me with my sister at the beginning of the term. If you still don’t trust me, you can ask him.”

Minho nodded. “I’ll be sure to. Now if you’ll excuse me, I still have work to do.” 

“I’ll see you later, umm.” 

“Minho. Park Minho.” 

“We’ll see you later Minho.” Thomas waved as he and Teresa exited the cafe. 

“Now I know you think he’s perfect for your project, but let’s talk about how you were blushing the whole time you were talking to him. YOu looked the guy up and down multiple times, bro.” 

“Shut up, I did not.” 

“You were practically drooling, Tom. Maybe see if you can get his number and start something. It’d do you good.” 

“Get to class, Teresa.” Thomas said as he pushed her into the lecture hall and left to make his way back to his apartment. 

Thomas opened his apartment door to find a nervous Minho standing outside. 

“Yeah sorry about living all the way in the back. It gives off creepy vibes.” Thomas smiled as he let Minho in. “Thirsty?” 

“No, I’m fine.” Minho said as he looked around. 

“Don’t be nervous. You’ll be fine.” 

“That obvious?” 

“Kind of.” Thomas smiled. “I’ll just explain the way I work. You’ll be coming over everyday for the rest of the week and basically I’ll be taking pictures of you in various state of dress and background. I've decided on the 7 deadly sins for this project, so I do need you shirtless for one photo if that’s okay with you. it doesn’t half to be all the way just like lifting a shirt or showing off shoulders should be fine.” 

Minho nodded. “That’s fine.” 

“Shall we get started with some practice shots to get you a bit familiar?” Thomas said as he pulled out one of his lights. “Just sit on the couch and express whatever you’re feeling in this moment. Don’t think of the theme just do you.” 

Minho nodded and sat down on the couch, back straight, hands in his lap, and eyes wandering. He jumped when he heard the first click of the camera, and stared straight at Thomas. He bit his lip as his eyes wandered a bit more and he moved to cross his leg over the other as he got more comfortable with his surroundings. He leaned back and laid his arms on either side of himself to show off his puffing chest in his blue button down. 

“Oh, that’s good. Keep it up.” Thomas said as he took pictures. 

Minho stared straight into the camera, filled with charisma, every ounce of his nervousness masked. Thomas felt like he was staring straight into his soul and even if Minho wasn’t thinking of the project, this set of pictures were good to match pride. 

Minho then spread his legs, bent at the waist and brought his chin into his folded hands while his elbows rested on his knees. Thomas was surprised at the change, but it looked good. Minho was really good at choosing powerful poses. 

Thomas took pictures for almost an hour and all of them were poses of showing off Minho’s power and masculinity, occasionally innocence melted in, but Minho looked extremely hot in the photos. 

He thanked Minho for his time as he left and praised Minho on how well he did as a first timer. Minho blushed slightly but thanked him for the compliment as he left. 

The rest of the week was filled with this. Thomas had forgone Pride and moved straight into Greed. He’d had Minho where a tight green and black shirt, and give an almost maniacal grin as Teresa kneeled and threw shined coins into the shot. He was kind of sexy, but not too sexy. 

For Gluttony, he’d found out that Minho was Korean, so they’d ordered a ton of Korean food to fill the table and had Minho sit at it’s head with chopsticks at his mouth and staring at the food in wonder. And Minho gladly at the food with gusto which Thomas also made sure to capture even if it wasn’t officially part of the shoot. The guy ate like he hadn’t in ages. It had been extremely cute. Thomas even caught a shot with Minho’s mouth filled of noodles. 

Next up was Envy. he’d had Minho wear all black with a green cap and had him pose to make people envious of him. He hopes the concept wouldn’t flow over professor Ava’s head, but he also had a few pics where they took Minho outside and had throw envious looks just in case. The main shoot was spent in the weight room. They had Minho sitting, legs wide at the bench with a high but reasonable number of weights on the beam while Minho had a smug look on his face. Thomas made sure to show off his muscled arms and he was even more impressed when Minho came in dark basketball shorts and has toned legs as well. Thomas couldn’t get over the slight flush he had as he took pictures of Minho’s body. 

Part of the way through thinking of a scenario for Wrath, Minho had texted them if they could meet a bit later because he had soccer practice. Thomas had jumped at the chance and had asked Minho if he could attend because that would be perfect for the next shoot. Minho agreed, so Thomas found himself on the field early the next morning taking pictures of Minho training and having skirmishes with the other players. It should off Mino’s legs and his powerful soccer moves. All in all, that shoot was probably the easiest for Minho. Thomas found himself completely filthy with mud for crawling on the ground in an attempt to take perfect pictures. Minho had laughed and they spent the rest of the morning together after Thomas also showered in the locker room and borrowed some of Minho’s extra clothes for class. 

Sloth’s shoot had ended up in Thomas room. He had Minho laying on his bed which Thomas was only slightly embarrassed at asking for. Minho tangled himself in the sheets with a lazy look that looked incredibly sexy to Thomas’ eyes. Another was of Minho laying on the edge of the bed, mouth to the sheet as if drooling, popcorn laying next to him, eyes half lidded, and arm hanging as he watched TV. Thomas would be lying if he didn’t say he felt a heat pooling in his stomach when he saw Minho tangled in his sheets with half lidded, lazy eyes. Minho had blushed when they finished and apologized for being on Thomas’ bed. Thomas’ told him it was fine. It was not his fault if he spent that night jacking off to Minho’s scent on his sheets. 

The last day, Lust, was the night before the project was due and the one Thomas was dreading. There was a reason he’d left it for last. He started of slowly. Minho was on his bed again, different sheets this time because Thomas had woken up from a wet dream that morning. Embarrassingly. Minho had his head off the bed, upside down and looking into the camera with charismatic eyes. His left leg was bent as his barefoot lay flat on the bed, his arms were on either side of him, and he was shirtless. Thomas had to look away when Minho had taken off his shirt. But the guy had pronounced abs and was wearing tight jeans that emphasized the ‘V’ shape at his hips. The next picture was a bit more innocent. It was a side profile Minho had pulled off his long sleeved button down to his elbows, His stomach was slightly covered and Minho had a flirty grin on his face as the shirt flowed over his butt. Thomas felt himself growing hard in his pants, but he tried to keep it down so he could take pictures. 

The last one is something Teresa suggested as she walked in the room. A just after sex look. They asked Minho to unbutton his jeans and slide them off a bit, belt unbuckled, shirt off. It was a bit risky, but Professor Paige would understand. Minho was laying against the headboard of Thomas bed, sheets thrown to the side. Thomas had taken a picture and stopped. 

“Let me do one thing.” Thomas said as he crawled onto the bed and kneeled in between Minho’s legs. Thomas reached up to muss at Minho’s hair a bit to give it a bed head look. He caught Minho’s eyes looking at him and he looked down into Minho’s black eye lined eyes thanks to Teresa. 

Thomas stopped and just stared. Minho’s eyes were dark and so beautiful. Before he knew it, Minho had lifted his arms and pulled Thomas down into a rough kiss. Thomas opened his mouth almost immediately as Minho smirked into the kiss. Thomas pulled away to bite at Minho lips and traced his neck with soft kisses before sucking a hickey onto his neck. Minho threw his had back in a moan as he grabbed at Thomas’ ass to pull him closer. Thomas pulled Minho into another rough kiss, but fell back when he heard Teresa’s voice. 

“You two are sure getting some work done.” Teresa said from the door, lollipop in hand.

The two blushed as they panted from their rough kissing. 

“Um, I’ll just. Let’s finish this shall we?” Thomas asked as Minho nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, you two probably should. Tom still has to edit these set of pictures.” Teresa smirked widely. “Have a fun night.” 

Thomas blushed as he took the rest of the pictures He’d really done a lot when he’d marked up Minho. Minho’s lips were bruised, his face flushed, and his hair was messed up perfectly. Though, that just made it all the more sexy. Minho’s eyes were filled with lust as he stared at Thomas through the lens. Thomas finished the pictures with a raging erection, and if they made out after Thomas finished, they’d both keep it a secret. Though,Thomas and Minho, would not deny the hot sex they had that night either.


End file.
